Nine Ball
by BR125
Summary: Kate, Castle, balls, sticks and a pool table…enough said; pure Caskett fun!


_**This story is co-authored with**_ _**Tshlw…thanks for the laughs. Just wanted to have a little fun with Kate and Castle, once again, using games as the premise. I just feel like these two would be competitive if given the opportunity. This is quickly becoming a series of fics that are all in the same vein, so, If you are interested please see my other stories; Totally Inappropriate for a laser tag match and Challenge Accepted for a virtual gamming competition. I do not own Castle, the characters etc., add in all the other usual disclaimers here. **_

_**Thank you to _**JoanaCTeixeira for the awesome cover art!**_**_

_***Please note that this is Rated M, for sexual content, innuendo and language. If that is not your type of fic, stop reading here, if it is, continue on.**_

Castle watches as Kate saunters by, the extra sway in her hips doing nothing to help his already aroused state. Shifting in his chair in a futile attempt to relieve the pressure from the increasingly tightening denim he is now wearing, has him wishing he had opted for the more forgiving material of sweats this morning.

Forcibly tearing his eyes away from Kate, or at least the bottom half of her, he supposes this might actually be his fault. He was just having some fun, using Kate's inner fan girl against her by suggesting, that maybe, just possibly, there was an interesting plot twist in this book. Plus, with all the constant disappearing and phone calls, he needed some type of excuse, she was getting suspicious; always the detective.

That plan has officially back fired though, as she's been subtly teasing him all day. A glance here, a feather light touch there, but the last half hour she has crossed the line into Lady Irena territory; she really did miss her calling.

Glancing through the open book case, he tracks her as she makes her way into the kitchen and stretches up on her toes to reach for a mug on the top shelf. The movement causes her barely there boy shorts to poke out from beneath the hem of his dress shirt, and he wonders how many surfaces in the loft he could actually have sex on and not cause long term personal injury.

Although, even if this new, seduce the answers out of him Kate, was completely unexpected, it's definitely one he could get used to. She is usually so patient when it comes to his books, preferring to read the completed version as to not spoil the experience. Who would have ever thought that Kate Beckett, the woman who stares down the most hardened criminals, can instill fear with the just the slight narrowing of her eyes, is an unabashed, shameless, spoiler whore.

Regretfully, he doesn't have the time to put further research into this new version of Kate right now; but further investigation is on the top of his to do list.

If he can just get the next three chapters of his book done, then they will be off for his surprise trip. He can picture it now, whisking her away to the Bahamas, a luxury yacht cruise, just the two of them. The crystal clear blue water, the gentle breeze, and Kate in her oh, so very tiny bikini; he might never want to come back. He has been scheming and sneaking around for weeks and he is practically giddy with anticipation. It's not often that Kate gets five consecutive days off, and he is not going to let it go to waste; but Gina's threat to make sure the drinks would not be the only thing requiring ice if he does not get the chapters done before he goes away, has been ruining his fantasies.

Releasing a heavy sigh, his eyes drop back to the laptop balanced on his legs; the cursor's repetitive blinking keeping time with his thundering pulse and he silently hopes inspector- number- whatever, did their job, because his zipper strength is definitely getting an extra workout today.

Lifting his laptop off his thighs, he places it on his desk, slides the chair in, and allows his mind to slip back into the world of Nikki and Rook.

* * *

The arms wrapping around his chest and the warm breath on his neck draws him out of his thoughts. Guess he can add ninja to her list of skills, but as she runs her tongue along the shell of his ear he's once again reminded, it's definitely not even in the top ten of her talents.

A shiver runs through him as she places hot open mouth kisses up the length of his neck, and he feels her all too knowing smirk against the sensitive skin. Running her hands down his chest she nuzzles her nose to his cheek, her warm breath raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

Dragging her mouth back to his ear, she releases a throaty moan as she nips softly at the lobe, and he's mere seconds away from just throwing her over his shoulder, when her words hit him like a bucket of ice water dumped directly on his crotch.

"How's Nikki? She doing…anything…interesting?"

Clearly, the only pumping she has in mind is for information. Slamming the lid on his laptop closed, he spins his chair around to face her, effectively breaking her grip in the process. Kate stumbles back slightly, the retort caught on her tongue, when she sees the, 'you're so busted', clearly evident in his gaze.

"You are shameless Kate Beckett! Your witchy powers of persuasion will not work this time."

Placing her hands on his knees, the open V-neck of her shirt giving him a spectacular view of her assets, she slides her hands slowly up his legs, her face mere inches from his when she finally halts her forward movement. She runs her tongue along her lower lip as she leans in, the whispered words falling softly from her slightly parted lips.

"Come on Castle…just a little peak. "

The innocence of her words are completely contradictory to the less than angelic way her fingers are tracing patterns on his inner thigh, the sly smirk on her lips a clear sign that she knows exactly what she is doing to him.

"Please Castle. You show me yours."

Leaning the rest of the way in, she nips his lower lip, giving it a slight tug and releasing.

"I will show you mine."

Grasping Kate's wrists, he pulls her hands off his thighs, rises up from his chair and absently thinks that he is going to have to write a thank you note to inspector -number-whatever, fuck, he is going to recommend him for a promotion, but right now he needs to get the hell out of here.

With his laptop tucked securely under his arm, Castle grabs his keys and cell phone, his final words tossed over his shoulder as the front door closes behind him.

"I'm going to get some writing done, somewhere with less distractions, I was thinking, Grand Central. I will be back in a few hours."

* * *

Hitting the save twice, never can be too careful, Castle relaxes back into the soft leather desk chair, props his feet up and crosses his legs at the ankles; finally done.

The office at the Old Haunt has always been one of his favorite places to write. He still remembers toiling away in that tiny booth so many years ago, _In a Hail of Bullets_ flowing out of him with the exuberance of a young writer, determined to make it big. The history contained within these walls, it feels alive, as if each word that has ever been poured out has been absorbed, and preserved for the future writers to come; along with the whispered tales of success, fame and fortune and the tragic heartbreaks of those that gave up the dream of ever being a writer.

A loud thunk rouses him from his musings; a quick glance at his watch lets him know that it is way past closing time and Mike left at least an hour ago. Rising slowly from his chair, he tip toes across the office and heads up the stairs.

Cursing under her breath, Kate slides the stool back up to the bar. Maybe not turning the lights on was not a great idea, but she was hoping to catch Castle off guard, well no matter, the look on his face once he sees her outfit will be worth the loss of the scare factor.

Grabbing a pool cue off the rack, Castle leans his back against the wall, the footfalls against the hardwood let him know that the intruder is heading in his direction. Gripping the pool cue tightly in his hands, he raises it above his head, and uses his elbow to flip on the light.

"Jesus Castle! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Beckett!"

Lowering the pool stick to his side as his free hand comes up to cover his thundering heart.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me anyway?"

"Not hard to figure out Castle. You wanted to write and I know how much you like it here. "

Tilting her head slightly, an amused smirk tugs at her lips as she runs her eyes suggestively over the pool cue resting at this side.

"So, are you just going to stand there holding your stick?" "Or are you going to use it? Assuming you remember how, of course?"

"Well, if you want Detective, you can come over here and hold it for me, maybe that will spark my memory."

Taking a step back, she grasps the belt of her coat and tugs, as her fingers begin undoing the buttons painstaking slow.

"Speaking of memory, I do recall someone teasing me with a plot twist earlier today. "

Castle watches with rapt attention, her coat parting like the curtain on a stage, her hands coming up and slipping it off her shoulders, falling to the floor with a soft whoosh and pooling around her feet.

Holy shit! Well, that's new, he knows he's never seen that dress before, because there is no way in hell he would have ever forgotten it. Sucking in a deep breath, he's suddenly very glad she wore a coat over that outfit; as the amount of men that would have died of a heart attack upon seeing Kate Beckett in that dress would have been of epic proportions.

He feels his heart beat reaching a fever pitch, and a light sheen of perspiration begins to form on his brow as he admires the view.

The black body hugging dress hits just about mid-thigh, with a slit running up one side that stops just below indecent exposure. The plunging V-neck reveals just enough to get the imagination going, and does he have some ideas floating around in his mind right now. Spaghetti straps so thin, he can't help but wonder if he could break them with his teeth, and the sinful strappy black fuck me pumps, he is definitely making sure she leaves on; because he's about to give these walls one hell of a story.

"So, what have Rook and Nikki been up to? Have you finished the chapters?"

He's screwed, he's got no plot twist to share, but, that doesn't mean he can't still have a little fun. It's not like she has her gun, he thinks, because for the life of him he has no idea where she would hide it.

"Nikki and Rook, umm... I am not sure where I left them."

Closing the gap between them, he sets the pool cue on the table behind her and rests his hands on her waist, his thumbs sweeping in small circles across her hip bones.

"Maybe you can do something to help me remember. I think they were just about to slip into bed, but the rest is still...fuzzy."

Running her hands up his chest, she interlocks her fingers at his neck and draws him to her. Her lips brush softly against his, and she feels a shiver passing through her as his hands begin a slow journey down her thighs; slipping up under the hem of her dress, as his lips descend to her neck, blazing a wet hot trail.

The cool wood of the pool table hitting her from behind breaks the moment, and she realizes she needs to get back control of this situation; and fast. If he thinks after she had to come all the way down here, thwarted all her advances this morning and still won't tell her what Nikki and Rook are up to, she's going to make it easy for him, he's got another thing coming; she is going to have some fun

Flattening her hands on his chest, she gives him a light shove back, and she rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"How about we see just how well you handle that stick Castle. Little game of nine ball, you in?"

She wants to play, he's game. Nothing is more fun than Beckett when she is being competitive and watching her bend over in that dress is well worth the delayed gratification of peeling it off of her later.

"You're on Beckett! Two opportunities to make you beg in one day are too good to pass up."

"Two?"

"Once now when you beg for mercy and once later when you beg me not to stop."

Waggling his eyebrows, he turns on his heels and dashes down the stairs to his office; her no doubt, less than flattering response, is barely discernible as he makes his hasty retreat.

He returns less than a moment later, a childish bounce in his step, cradling a box lovingly in his hands. Stepping up to the table he presents the box with a flourish, boyish grin lighting up his face. He's been saving these for a special occasion, and this is the perfect chance to try them out. Setting the box down, he flattens his palms to the edges and wiggles the top off.

"Seriously Castle, a grand presentation for a set of pool balls."

"These are not just balls Beckett; these are Aramith Super Pro Pool Balls! The Saluc Company has been manufacturing the Aramith brand of pool balls out of a small village in Belgium for almost 90 years. Saluc carefully crafts their balls with consistent balance and their secret exclusive painstaking processes ensures high-impact, smooth and scratch resistant surfaces on each ball; so that you're sure to have unmatched precision with every shot."

"Wow Castle! Maybe you would like a little time alone with your balls. I can come back later; you think an hour is enough time?"

"I don't know Beckett, my balls are pretty nice, I don't know if an hour will be enough."

"Well, I just had five minutes with them and that was enough. Are we going to stand here looking at your balls or are we going to play?"

Swallowing the retort, because seriously, sometimes she just makes it too easy, he pads over to the cue rack, the words thrown over his shoulder.

"Rack em Beckett and make sure it's tight. I don't want a loose rack."

Tilting her head down she pushes her chest out, her shoulders rising and falling quickly, causing them to jiggle enticingly, and she doesn't miss the way his eyes widen and dance in time with their movement.

"That doesn't seem to be a problem. What do you think?"

Approaching the table, he can't help the smug grin that has spread across his face, his eyes dancing wickedly.

"I think, that you should have the honor of the break, seeing as how you are so very skilled at breaking balls."

Rolling her eyes and snorting derisively, she snags the cue from his hand and positions herself at the table end. Her brows furrow in concentration as she bends at the waist and takes aim. The slow measured stroke of the cue back and forth, fingers flexing and un-flexing , her palm at the base, the slight twist of her wrist as she adjusts her grip on the cue is sending hot flushes of arousal straight to his center.

He knows she's doing it on purpose, the extra wiggle of her hips, the dress pulling taught across her ass as she feigns positioning for a better stance, but for the love of god he can't take his eyes off of her.

The loud crack breaks his stare, the balls flying around the table, hitting rails and scattering in every direction; the seven ball sinks into the side pocket.

"Nice break Beckett, I knew you would be good at it."

"Well you know me Castle; I am good with balls, breaking and otherwise."

Shooting him a mischievous wink, a sly smirk pulls at her lips, as she moves around, pressing her ass provocatively into him as she passes through the space between him and the table to take another shot.

"One ball, off the side rail, corner pocket."

From there on out it's just a slew of shots (and innuendo) called out, balls flying here and there, one by one falling victim to her skills. Making a mental note, he really needs to find out where she learned to play, because she's quite the shark. He can imagine a young Kate hitting the local pool halls. Leather head to toe, confident, cocky, that deadly sway to her hips, and he has no doubt she gave them all a run for their money, those poor bastards never stood a chance.

The crackle of wood on the verge of giving way from the cue in his hands hits his ears and rouses him from his musings. He realizes he could give a fuck about this game; he is way too turned on from the downright filthy way Kate has been playing with him.

"Your turn Castle. "

Gesturing her hand at the table, a smug smile breaking the corners of her mouth.

"You better make it good; this is the only chance you will get."

Closing his eyes, Castle sucks in a deep breath, the images of a young Kate Beckett, clad head to toe in black leather doing nothing to calm the rapid beat of his heart. Swiping the sweat from his palms onto his jeans, he focuses on the shot.

This is it, the nine ball balanced precariously on the edge of the corner pocket. Crouching down slightly, he squints his eyes as he tries to get a line on the shot; it's not as easy as it appears. The ball is pressed up against the rail just to the left of the pocket. If he hits it straight on, it will just bounce back, he needs to plan this right, hit the ball just behind it enough to push the ball right into the pocket.

"Nine ball, corner pocket Beckett. I will show you just how well I can handle my stick."

Lining up the shot, he strokes the cue back and forth a few times, checks his angle once last time, and draws the cue back just as Kate bends over off to the left of his vision.

The dull thud of the pool cue hitting the wall immediately followed by the sound of Kate's hysterical laughter have him groaning in embarrassment as he plants his head heavily on the wood edge of the table.

Gasping for breath, the words spit out in between bouts of laughter as she struggles to catch her breath.

"That..was..smooth Castle. I ..didn't.. know...we ..were playing darts."

"Beckett! What the hell! You cheated; I can't believe you cheated, shameless!"

Regaining her composure, Kate wipes away the tears from her cheeks with the palm of her hands.

"I did not cheat Castle. I dropped the chalk and was just picking it up. I can't help it you can't keep your eyes to yourself."

"Yeah, sure, you just happen to drop the chalk as I was about to make the game winning shot. And I was not staring, the cue slipped."

Turning her head in his direction, she gives him a dry look, grabs the cue and readjusts her grip.

"Whatever writer-boy, time to put you out of your misery. Nine ball corner pocket."

The feel of his body crashing into hers from behind momentarily stuns her, as the cue falls from her hands. The thunk of the nine ball dropping into the pocket is drowned out as a loud gasp escapes her lips. Reaching behind her she wraps her hand around his neck, curls her fingers into his hair and gives a hard tug, drawing his lips to hers.

Grunting, he pushes his tongue past her lips and punishingly invades her mouth, as his fingers dig unforgivably into her hips. Breaking the kiss, he spins her quickly to face him; his hands grasp the back of her thighs and hoist her onto the edge of the table.

Kate's fingers tighten on the edge of the table as he wrenches her knees apart and steps into the v of her thighs. Threading his fingers into her hair, he tugs her head to the side, and latches onto the spot he knows drives her wild; the thumb of his free hand tracing lazy circles on her hip.

Gliding his lips down her body, her head falls back with a moan of pleasure, her heart rate accelerating as his tongue flattens against the peak of her nipple protruding from her dress.

Freeing his hand from her hair, he drags his tongue across her chest to the other nipple, as the tips of his fingers dance deftly down her neck, his palm catching the strap of her dress and sliding it down her shoulder.

A grunt rumbles deep in his chest as Kate runs her finger teasingly up his length, his hips jerking forward as her palm presses against him and her hands begin working feverishly at his belt.

Reaching down, he grips her wrists, as his other hand cups her jaw tenderly. A hum of contentment eases out as he presses his lips to hers; the slow sweep of his thumb over her cheekbone keeping time with the movement of his tongue in her mouth.

His kiss is drugging, the flickering flames of arousal dwindling to glowing embers, as a feeling of calm washes over. As her body begins to relax into him, she gives him the moment, lets him have control.

Pulling back she meets his gaze, the pure want and lust swimming in their depths is like gasoline on fire; and she knows exactly what she wants, she wants it hot, fast and dirty.

Shooting him a sultry look, Kate releases a growl as she breaks her wrists from his grasp. His hands fall to either side of her hips as she grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks his lips to hers.

Her tongue plunders his mouth as she snakes a hand between their bodies, and jerks his zipper open. Raising her legs, she hooks the heels of her stilettos into the waistband of his jeans, and shoves his pants and boxers down; leaving behind long red streaks.

Ripping his lips from hers on a hiss, he jerks her head up, forcing her eyes directly on him.

"Shit Beckett! What was that for?"

Wrapping her legs around his waist, her dress inches higher as she draws him into her. Rolling her hips, she feels the hard lines of his arousal hitting her in just the right spot; and she's done playing games.

"Castle, stop screwing with me and just screw me already."

Crashing his lips into hers, their tongues battle for dominance as he roughly pushes the dress the rest of the way up.

Pulling away on a gasp, a shudder ripples through her as the cool air of the bar ghosts across her heated core and her teeth sink into her lip with anticipation.

The building urgency thrumming through her, the need to have him right now is overpowering, invading all of her senses and she doesn't want to wait another second.

Sucking in a breath, he slings his arms low across her back, his palms flattening against her ass with a resounding slap. Leaning forward she catches his nipple between her teeth in retaliation for the bruises she is sure will be left behind, but as he yanks her closer and buries himself in her warm wet heat; she realizes she could give a fuck.

Giving her a moment to adjust, he rests his brow against hers as their panting breaths pass over each other's lips. Pulling almost all the way out, he tightens his grip on her ass, and slams back into her as her eyes flutter shut and her lips part on a silent scream.

Locking her ankles higher up on his back, she wraps her arms around his neck, and sinks her teeth into his shoulder. Her hips piston wildly, meeting him thrust for thrust as the loud wet slaps of their bodies echo off the walls.

The obscene sounds of their moans and grunts fill the bar, as her muscles begin to tighten around him and she feels the pressure coiling low in her belly. Lowering her head to his chest, her head rises and falls with his labored breathing; his strangled breathes keeping time with her whimpered yes's.

Desperate to hang on as he relentlessly pounds into her, her thighs tighten their grip on his waist as her hands scramble for purchase at his back.

Spiraling higher and higher, she senses her orgasm approaching, and she closes her eyes, gives herself over to the sweet ecstasy, let's it consume her; as she shatters into a million pieces. His name tumbles from her lips on a scream as wave after wave crashes over her; her hips pumping in wanton abandonment as she tries to prolong her pleasure.

His thrusts become sloppy as the feel of her muscles fluttering around him drive him closer to the edge; and he tilts his hips, the angle driving him even deeper as he pants out her name over and over like a mantra. His mouth falls open at her neck, his hot wet gasps sliding over the skin of her throat, painting her skin as he continues to pummel into her.

His hands begin to slip on her glistening flesh, and he picks up speed as his orgasm begins to build at the base of his spine. Realizing that he's close, she leans in, her teeth nipping at his ear, the words a mere whisper from her lips.

"Let go Rick."

With three more quick thrusts, a sob of release bursts from his chest, her name ringing out loudly, drowning out the sounds of their heavy breathing as he falls into sweet oblivion.

The beads of sweat evaporate quickly as the cool air of the bar washes over them. Their clothes clinging uncomfortably to their overheated bodies, and they suck in lungful's of air as they fight to regulate their breathing.

Lifting her chin, she smiles at him sweetly; the tenderness reflected in his eyes, his pure love for her shining in their depths wraps around her heart and steals her breath from her lungs. A shy smile pulls at her lips as she closes the distance and brushes her lips across his, the words exhaled on a stuttered breath.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Placing a kiss to her forehead, his attempt to ease back is halted by the tightening of her legs at his waist.

"Not so fast Castle, you still me owe a plot twist."

Chucking into her shoulder briefly, he tilts back and meets her gaze, but quickly looks away. The guilt clearly written in his eyes giving him away.

"Oh my god Castle! You don't have anything! You were just fucking with me! I am going to kill you!"

"Well technically, I did just fuc…"

Slapping her hand over his mouth, her eyes narrow threateningly.

"If you ever want to use your stick again, you will not finish that sentence."

Tipping back, he holds his hands up between them in mock surrender.

"Whoa, hold on there a minute Beckett. First of all, if you kill me, I know you would miss my stick."

Rolling her eyes, she drops her head to his chest and a releases a frustrated groan; he's such a child.

"And secondly, I may not have a plot twist but I do have a surprise. How does four days on a private yacht sound? Just us, the crystal clear blue Bahamian water, and a clothing optional policy in full force."

Walking her fingers up his chest, she smiles lovingly as she presses her lips to his, but she can't resist teasing him one last time.

"I think that sounds like heaven, but…you still owe me a plot twist."

_**Additional AN: This was my first M story, hope you liked it. Thanks to KJF3333 (Flashpoint) for the beta. A shout out to _**_**JoanaCTeixeira**_**_ for reading in advance...fistbump. A_**nd a special thank you to Eyrianone for your suggestions, your help is greatly appreciated!**_ If you would like to follow us on Twitter you can do so at Pak_321 and Tshlw I also have an additional twitter account where I use the quotes to recreate scenes from the show, Twitter sized, you can follow that at Castleficlets.**_


End file.
